


Jon's Letter

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Confused Bull, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya is informed of Jon's impending visit and Gendry gets nervous.





	Jon's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping last night. I also wrote three more drabbles last night...instead of sleeping. I have insomnia and it was full force last night. You all should see me at work write now. I am trying everything in my power to NOT fall asleep at my desk. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. It reveals Jon's letter to Gendry from "Only Human." Happy reading!

Jon’s Letter

Six moons had passed since Shireen’s birth and nearly a year since Jon’s last visit. Arya had received a letter from her dear brother informing her of his impending visit. It seems that her sister, Sansa, had loose lips and informed Jon of newest Baratheon’s birth. Although sudden, Arya could not hold her excitement for her brother’s arrival and decided to tell her husband of the coming company.

With Shireen sleeping in her cot and Bella playing with Mya in her chambers, Arya went searching for her stubborn bull. As usual, he could be found in the forge working on something for some lord. Arya enjoyed watching him work and from the shadows, she could do just that. She studied him for a bit, watching hammer away at the anvil. He was wearing his shirt with the sleeves cut showing off his muscular arms. His sweat was sticking to him, causing his skin to gleam under the high sun. Arya licked her lips in lust and had half a mind to take him right on the forge table as they had done a few drunken moons ago. Nevertheless, to her disappointment, they were not the only ones in the forge.

Arya creeped from the shadows and stood just before him, startling him to the point that he almost dropped his hammer on his foot.

“Gods, Arya! When are you going to stop doing that?” He exclaimed.

Arya grinned, “Never.”

Gendry gave a short laugh and shook his head before leaning down to meet her lips. It was short kiss, but filled with love and passion.

“What are doing here?” He asked as he pulled away.

He noticed the wide grin spread on her face.

“It is Jon! He is coming to visit. He wants to meet Shireen.”

Gendry’s face went pale and he had a sudden lump in his throat that proved difficult to swallow. Arya noticed the sudden change in demeanor in her husband.

“Is everything alright?” She asked him.

Gendry nodded and turned to the sword he was working on before Arya had entered the forge. Arya lifted her thick left brow and gave him a questioning look.

“You’re lying.” She stated.

He cursed under his breath and faced his stubborn wife.

“I hate that you can do that. Read my face.”

Arya let out a laugh, “It’s really not that hard. Even the daftest person in Westeros would be able to read your expressions. You are horrible at trying to conceal them.”

Gendry gave her a look for annoyance. He could tell she enjoyed teasing him.

“So, are you going to tell me or do I have to spar you for the information?” She questioned.

Gendry grumbled but gave a defeated sigh, “Remember the letter Jon sent me before he came to visit the first time?”

Arya nodded, urging him to continue.

“Well…the letter said that if I put another babe in you that he would personally come down from beyond the wall, with Tormund, and castrate me, making me into a eunuch. As my friend, he congratulated me, but as your brother he wanted to kill me.” He confessed.

Arya burst into an uncontrollable laughter that made her belly hurt.

“What is so funny?” He asked, annoyed.

“You believed him?!” She laughed.

“Of course I believed him! I heard what he did to Ramsey Bolton before your sister fed him to the dogs.” He said sheepishly.

“Oh my sweet summer child. I think you should be more afraid of what I’ll do to you if you put another babe in me.” Arya said as she patted Gendry’s chest in reassurance. She gave him a soft peck on the cheek before stalking off with a smile still very much on her face.

Gendry was more confused than before as he stared at his departing wife. “Wait! Arya! What I that supposed to mean?”


End file.
